


Photo art by John the Perfect Barista

by 221b_hound



Series: Captains of Industry [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Barista John, Digital Art, John makes art as therapy instead of blogging, M/M, Photographer John, Photographs, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, although oblique these photo arts are about bad things like bombs and blood., take care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These four pieces of art are photo art created by John to deal with his PTSD (instead of writing a blog).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photo art by John the Perfect Barista

**Author's Note:**

> Three of the pieces are described in Chapter Ten of Captains of Industry.

The art was created after the story was written, so there are some variations between the decriptions and the final artwork.  
  
The text from chapter 10:  
  
On the opposing wall, one poster shows a crisp, hyper-realistically coloured field of autumn leaves on the ground, the colours ranging from pale yellow to a deep, almost bloody red. Text flows around the image: After the explosion, they lay in pieces on the ground. Next to it is a poster of a winter tree, bare limbs reaching out like so many bony fingers. This one reads: Distributing rations to the Afghan villagers. A third displays the Yarra River flowing wide and dark, buildings clustered along either bank and two rowing teams paddling towards the camera while an oncoming rainstorm crowds the sky with clouds. Scarlet letters trickle down each side of the river with the message: Bleeding out.  
  
The art:  
  


 

 

 

This final one I created the other day and hasn't been mentioned in the story yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Captains of Industry has a tumblr where I post art, photographs and Redbubble links related to the fic: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/captainsofjohnlock


End file.
